


Pre-made Family

by W_o_l_f_f



Series: A Family Portrait [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not sure if I should make a new chapter for each character or make new works for each one, single mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_o_l_f_f/pseuds/W_o_l_f_f
Summary: Jumin learns something about MC while she stays at his penthouse This takes place on day 9, after Jumin returns to work while MC is staying at his place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr requested HC's of RFA's reaction upon learning MC is a single mother, with the kicker being that she still has a good relationship with her ex.  
> it turned into a full fledged fic. oops  
> The rest will come soon.  
> Please tell me what you think. Should I make new chapters or create new stories for each character?

The elevator ride up to his penthouse feels like an eternity. Jumin impatiently taps his foot as he stares at the numbers scrolling by on the display above the door. Today, he unwillingly returned to work with a promise from MC that she would remain at his home and be there when he returned. Nervously, he prays that she kept her promise.

Women have always been a disappointment to Jumin Han, and now even his beloved Elizabeth the 3rd has abandoned him. He wants desperately to believe that MC will not let him down. He approaches the sleek steel door of his penthouse, apprehensive as he reaches for the handle. Will she still be there? She must be. She said she would. She wouldn’t abandon him, would she?

He enters his home and is relieved to hear MC’s voice drifting through the halls. He was about to call out a greeting to her when he overhears part of her conversation.

“I told you, it’s just a few more days… I know, I’m sorry baby….My friend needs my help right now… okay I love you sweetie…okay, yeah, you didn’t have to take the ph-” 

_Baby? Sweetie? I love you? Did he hear that right?_ He continues into the living room, MC was pacing in front of the floor to ceiling window, phone pressed to her ear, a kind expression on her face.

“MC, with whom are you talking?” His tone is cold and flat, but his expression defies him.

Startled, MC lowers the phone, a male voice can be heard “...MC, who’s that? MC!”

“Oh! Welcome back, Jumin. You startled me!”

The man on the phone continues to speak “Hello? What’s going on?”

Jumin looks at the phone in her hand and signals for her to continue. MC looks down at her phone and quickly puts it back up to her ear. 

“Sorry about that, my friend came home and startled me… Yes it’s a man. … Oh god shut up. Okay. Yeah… no, it’s 8:30 to 3, not 4, don’t forget! Okay, bye then. Goodnight.” she looks a little annoyed because the man on the other line hadn’t stopped talking. 

Jumin watches her intently, trying to get a read of her body language. The man she speaks with is someone very familiar with her, he can tell by the relaxed tone in her voice. Eventually she just tells him she’s hanging up and turns back to Jumin.

“Sorry about that, I had some things that needed to be taken care of-” she starts

“Why are you spending time with me when you’re already in a relationship?”  he interrupts, voice wavering. 

MC is stunned by this. He is misunderstanding. His hurt expression is heartbreaking. She already knows how emotionally stunted Jumin is so she knows she needs to get this out in the open quickly. She leads him over to his plush sofa, but Jumin refuses to sit down. He stands near, arms crossed in a defensive stance as he looks down at her. He looks so intimidating. 

“Jumin, I don’t know what you overheard, but that’s not what’s going on.” she explained, swallowing hard. 

_“...I love you sweetie..”_ he echoed her words back to her.

“Jumin, it’s not what you think”

“You should leave, I won’t allow myself to be a homewrecker. You know how I feel for you, something I haven’t felt, an emotion I thought I couldn’t feel” his voice increases in volume with each word he forces through his gritted teeth. 

“Will you please hear me out before you kick me out at least? Be sensible, you’re a sensible man, right?” protests MC

Jumin sighs heavy and sits down on the couch opposite of MC. He crosses his legs and looks at her coldly, eyebrows raised as if he’s saying _“Well?”_ He reaches out to a spot next to him where Elizabeth 3rd would have usually been. Another sigh escapes his lips. He scowls.

Taking it as her cue to continue. MC scoots closer to the man on the couch. He doesn’t raise any objections. MC plays with her phone, like she’s looking for something. She pulls up a photo and sits the phone on Jumin’s lap. It is a photo of a young child, a girl. pre-school age, Jumin supposes. He looks from the picture to MC and back at the phone.

“That’s my daughter. I had to make special arrangements for her to stay with her father, my ex-husband. I was on the phone with her when you came home. Then her dad took the phone back from her. He was being annoying after you walked in.” her voice is calm and even. 

When she finishes, she looks to Jumin again. He is scrolling through the photos on her phone. Most were of her and the child, but every now and then there was a man with the little girl.

“Is that her father?” Jumin says, turning the phone back to MC.

The brunette nods, taking the phone from Jumin. 

“Yeah, he makes a better friend than he did a husband. We dated, I got knocked up. He made an honest woman of me. And then we realized how wrong we were for each other. We divorced when Eun Hye was only a few months old.”

“Eun Hye is your daughter?” he inquires. MC nods again.

“Yeah, she’s my little princess too. I know this is a lot to take in, and I understand if you don’t want to further our relationship. I’m sure you don’t need this baggage in your life”

“It’s not baggage, MC, it’s a child. Your child. If she’s anything like her mother, I’m sure I will love her too.” He is surprised by his own words, his eyebrows raise and he looks to MC with widened eyes

“You love me?”  her response was just as surprised as his own.

“I believe I do. I feel sick when I think about you not being in my life. I want to be in yours, and in Eun Hye's, if you’ll allow it.”

Her smile is blinding. Jumin is staring, and before he realizes it, MC has pressed her lips against his. He returns the kiss as a wave of relief washes through his body. He wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss. Reluctantly, the kiss is broken for a chance to catch their breath. Jumin strokes her long hair and nuzzles into her neck.

“I have never felt more confused in my life, but I like it” he whispers against her skin.

She shivers and whispers back “That’s love, Jumin. It’s confusing and intimidating but it is so rewarding. We may have not known each other for very long, but I think it’s safe to say I love you too.” 

“You should bring Eun Hye here, she’ll be safe in the penthouse.” he states suddenly, out of left field.

“Well, that’s not what I was expecting you to say.” she chuckles.

“It’s not a far stretch to assume that the hacker could know about her. I don’t want her to be in danger because of the RFA. I’ll have Driver Kim go pick her up right now if you give me the address.” he asserts.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to have a stranger go pick her up without warning, I don’t think her dad will just allow her to go. How about instead we pick her up tomorrow from school?”

“That can be arranged. I’ll send bodyguards to her location tonight. They can keep surveillance.”

MC groans in agreement. She’ll allow the bodyguards as long as Jumin will accompany her to the school to pick Eun Hye up. After making the necessary arrangements, and arguing with her ex-husband about their child staying with her and a near-stranger, MC yawned, only now realizing how late it is. She stretches out her arms and looks around the room for a clock.

Noticing her movements, Jumin glanced down at his watch, it was already 10 minutes to midnight. He had hoped to get some more paperwork completed but he felt too tired at the moment. Maybe it was the ‘emotional roller coaster’, as he heard it called before, wearing him out. He rises to his feet and reaches a hand out to MC.

“Shall we go to bed?” he asks with a smile.

“Yes, please” is her reply. She takes his hand and allows him to lead her to his bedroom.

They ready for themselves for bed, Jumin taking his pajamas and changing in the master bathroom to give MC privacy as she changes into the tailored pajamas he had made for her. She knocks on the door to the bath telling Jumin she’s all dressed and it’s safe for him to join her again. Soon they’re both snuggled together in his bed, and it’s not long before Jumin hears her breathing change as she slips into sleep. Jumin stares down at her and imagines a life with MC and her daughter. A pre-made family. He smiles at the thought of spoiling the little girl, she’ll be his little princess too. Now, how would he negotiate her custody from her father...


End file.
